


I'm in paradise whenever I'm with you

by itsspanner



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: :D, Airports, Fluff, Hugs, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oneshot, Pining, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, being generally unaware of other people in a public space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29719491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsspanner/pseuds/itsspanner
Summary: He sees the exact moment George notices the younger man walking towards him because the brunette drops his hand from his face immediately, brown eyes widening as if he can’t believe what he’s seeing. Sapnap grins at him ecstatically, unable to keep the joy from showing on his face. George gives him an answering smile just as wide, his full cheeks flushing prettily and his eyes twinkling with happiness.Or, George and Sapnap meet in real life for the first time
Relationships: GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 79





	I'm in paradise whenever I'm with you

**Author's Note:**

> o/ hello,,, it's my first time writing georgenap,,,, or anything for this fandom that isn't dnf so,, i hope you enjoy!!

He sees the exact moment George notices the younger man walking towards him because the brunette drops his hand from his face immediately, brown eyes widening as if he can’t believe what he’s seeing. Sapnap grins at him ecstatically, unable to keep the joy from showing on his face. George gives him an answering smile just as wide, his full cheeks flushing prettily and his eyes twinkling with happiness.

Sapnap opens his arms, now just a few feet away from George, feeling distinctly stupid because this is an airport and everyone can see him, but then it doesn’t matter because George is dropping his suitcase and backpack and rushing into Sapnap’s arms and for this, he couldn’t possibly feel stupid. He marvels at the way his arms fit around George’s waist so snugly, he knew the other man was small but it overwhelms Sapnap that he could easily just pick George up.

And because Sapnap never really had any self control around the older man, he just does, hoisting George up by the waist and swinging him around, and it’s all worth it when he hears George’s joyous squeals in his ear. He doesn’t think that he could possibly feel any happier than here, in this moment. 

Eventually though he has to put George down because he’s getting dizzy and so he does, setting the smaller man down softly on the floor. He pulls back slightly when George is on solid ground again, just far enough to meet his molten chocolate eyes, but not far so he has to let go of his grip on George’s waist and George’s arms don’t slip from where they’re clasped around the back of his neck.

“Hey,” Sapnap murmurs, his eyes flicking over George’s face, taking in his soft features, the light five o’clock shadow painted across his jaw, the way his eyes lashes brush against the soft skin of his cheeks every time he blinks.

“Hi,” George breathes, the small puff of air that tickles across Sapnap’s lips makes him shiver, sensitive nerve endings firing.

“You’re here, you’re really here,” Sapnap whispers, his voice disbelieving, he looks at George with wonder in his eyes, marvelling at the fact that the man he pined after for so long, is finally here, in his arms. He pulls George back into a hug, pressing his hands flat against the smaller man’s back, revelling in the feeling of his solid body pressed against him.

“I am, I’m here,” George says into Sapnap’s neck where his face is buried, his cold nose pressed there, seeking warmth.

They’re broken out of their bubble by someone clearing their throat next to them. Sapnap pulls back from George sheepishly to meet the green eyes of their best friend.

“Hey Georgie, nice to see you,” Dream says, casual as anything, as if he talked to George in real life every day of the week. He pulls George in for a quick side-hug and Sapnap envies his ability to do that, unburdened by feelings, “C’mon we should really get going if we want to be home before lunch.”

George had taken a midday flight, meaning it was now early evening for him and he was starting to droop, despite not usually being tired at this point, the long plane ride had made him lethargic and he just wanted a nap. He nods and turns back around to pick up bags but Sapnap has already shouldered his backpack and Dream has his suitcase, “I can carry them myself you know,” he half whines.

“Gogy,” Sapnap says, putting his large, warm hand on George’s shoulder, it nearly covers the whole of it, “We can tell you’re sleepy, and you’re out guest, let us take this, and when we’re at home,” something about the insinuation that where they were going was home makes a warm feeling grow in George’s stomach, “and you’ve had a nap, you can take your bags in.”

George just nods, seemingly satisfied with that answer, and allows himself to be led to the car by Sapnap’s guiding hand on his shoulder, he scrunches his nose at the warm air that blasts him in the face when the sliding doors to the airport open, missing the cool air conditioning of the inside, “Why is it so hot in this god awful country?” he fully whines this time, uncaring how bratty he sounds.

Sapnap and Dream both chuckle, looking at George with sympathy, “It’s pretty mild today Georgie,” Dream says, slowing down his strides so he can walk alongside George and Sapnap.

George snaps his head to look at the tall blonde, horror written all over his face, “This is mild?”

Sapnap laughs fully this time, and George admires how much better he looks in real life, unmarred by pixels, the joy on his face is almost tangible and George thinks that the younger man looks pretty like this. “Trust me, this is mild, why do you think both of us are wearing hoodies right now?”

Dream nods in agreement with Sapnap’s words, pulling out the car keys and opening the car.

George groans and pushes his face into Sapnap’s shoulder, “I guess I’m just gonna have to learn to live with this.”

Sapnap glows with happiness, he knows it was always a possibility but hearing confirmation that George wanted to live with them made him overwhelmingly happy, it also doesn’t hurt that George is currently hanging all over him, despite claiming to not be fond of human contact.

“We’re at the car now George, get in,” Dream says, taking the backpack off Sapnap and putting that and the suitcase in the boot.

Sapnap takes his hand off George’s shoulder and pulls away from George regretfully so as to get in the passenger side, but he doesn’t get far, George latching on to his hand before he can even really start to think about moving away.

Turning around to look back at the older man, Sapnap says softly, “George?”

George steadfastly doesn’t make eye contact, choosing instead to look off to the side, giving Sapnap a chance to admire the pretty pink blush that dusted his cheeks and the tops of his ears and, if he looks close enough, he can see that it spreads around to the back of his neck. Sapnap wonders if it spreads any further, whether it paints his pale chest with the same shade of rose. He stops that thought almost as quickly as it comes, not wanting to go there right now, especially not in a car with his best friend, and his other best friend that happens to be the object of his affections.

“I- will you, er,” George stumbles over his words uncharacteristically, he swallows and Sapnap’s eyes follow the bobbing of his adam’s apple, “Will you sit with me?”

“Yeah, okay sure,” Sapnap says eloquently, tugging the car door open and sliding into the backseat of the car, not letting go of George’s hand. George follows closely behind him, he has to really, so their hands aren’t pulled apart. He doesn’t really know why he’s like this, he’s aware of his crush on the other man, but he isn’t usually so needy for touch. There’s just something about this situation, and Sapnap, that means George really doesn’t want to pull way, whether it’s because he needs reassurance that the younger man is actually here and it’s not just a dream, or simply because he likes the feeling of his warm, heavy hands, grounding him, George doesn’t really know. But what he does know is that for now he’s going to blame his neediness on his tiredness and deal with the consequences later.

Sapnap settles in against the far window seat, slipping his eyes shut in preparation of the long drive home, they snap open immediately when he feels George’s warm weight press next to him, having expected the smaller man to sit on the other side but he’s instead sat on the middle seat. He realises he’s not getting any sleep on the way back when George rests his head on the younger man’s shoulder, Sapnap’s heart feeling like it’s going to beat out his chest. Dream gives him a knowing look in the rearview mirror and Sapnap just glares at him, distracted slightly by the tickling of George’s hair on his neck. 

Sapnap freezes when he feels George shuffle closer to bury his face deeper into Sapnap’s neck. He sits there, still as stone, until George makes a soft noise and speaks softly into his neck, “Relax Sap,” he says, his voice muffled, “I’m not gonna kill you if you cuddle back.”

Sapnap just hums in response, cautiously relaxing into George, pressing their sides even closer. He feels George smile contentedly against his neck, the soft brush of lips against the sensitive skin there sends bolts of electricity down his spine. Squeezing their hands together comfortingly, Sapnap rests his head on top of George’s, finding that his hair is even softer than it looked and the distinct scent of coconuts wafted into his nose.

He notices the moment that the smaller man falls asleep because George’s hand slackens from where it used to be clasped into Sapnap’s tightly, as if him letting go for a single second would mean Sapnap would be taken away from him forever. Sapnap admires the way their hands fit together, George’s fingers slim and pale twined around the younger’s rough, tanned hands. George’s hands are silky and unblemished in a way that contrasts Sapnap’s own hands; that have calluses and scars from that one time he punched a wall.

Sapnap finds himself drifting to sleep as well, the warm, comforting weight of George pressed against his side coaxing him deeper into his drowsiness. So he closes his eyes and slips into a deep sleep, safe in the knowledge that when he woke up, George would still be there.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed!! comments and kudos are always appreciated!! :DDD
> 
> also this was initially meant to be for another georgenap oneshot but it didnt do what i wanted it to,, so keep your eyes peeled for that when it comes out!! which is,,, hopefully soon but no promises,,,,
> 
> my twitter: @itsspanner1


End file.
